Music Blossom Part 1
by DnzReimu
Summary: Tumpukan partitur-partitur berserakan di atas piano. Angin pagi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menerbangkan kain putih pada jendela. Seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA tertidur di atas tuts-tuts piano. "Hei!" panggil seseorang. Gadis itu terbangun dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "Jinguji-kun?" Mind to RnR ? :3


By : **いちご あきひめ **

T

umpukan partitur-partitur berserakan di atas piano. Angin pagi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menerbangkan kain putih pada jendela. Seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA tertidur di atas tuts-tuts piano.

"Hei!" panggil seseorang. Gadis itu terbangun dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jinguji-kun?" orang yang memanggil gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Gadis bernama Haruka itu baru sadar kalau Jinguji Ren, laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi berada di atas pohon sekolah.

"Kamu... Manjat pohon?" tanya Haruka. Ren mengangguk dengan muka polos. Ren masuk ke dalam ruang tempat Haruka berdiri.

"Kamu tau nama aku dari mana?" tanya Ren sambil melihat-lihat kertas partitur.

"Tentu saja aku tau..." jawab Haruka.

"Oh... Ngomong-ngomong.. Ini ruang apa ya?" tanya Ren.

"Ini ruang musik. Kamu nggak pernah masuk sini?" tanya Haruka. Ren menggeleng.

"Nggak."

"Ya ampun..." Haruka menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh! Mainkan satu lagu dong." Kata Ren dengan semangat.

"Apa? Sekarang?" Ren mengangguk. Haruka berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya mau memainkan sebuah lagu. Ren dengan antusias duduk di sebelah Haruka. Ia menatap Haruka yang serius memainkan jarinya di atas tuts. Jari-jarinya yang lentik terus memainkan tuts piano yang lumayan berat untuk seorang perempuan.

"Waaaahhh... Lagu apa yang kamu mainkan tadi?" tanya Ren mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haruka.

"Hei, jangan dekat-dekat!" Haruka mendorong wajah Ren.

"Ah, maaf.. Lalu, lagu apa tadi?"

"La-lagu Canon..." kata Haruka. Mereka diam sejenak. Berpikir topik apa lagi yang akan mereka bahas.

"Sepertinya kamu suka dengan lagu ini..." ujar Ren. Haruka terkejut. Bagaimana bisa tahu?

"Mengapa kamu bisa tau?" tanya Haruka sedikit malu.

"Iya, aku pasti tau! Hahahaha..." kata Ren dengan bangganya. Sedangkan Haruka hanya tersenyum.

Nanami Haruka adalah seorang cewek SMA yang biasa saja. Ia pintar, tapi hidup sederhana dan baik hati. Hanya saja ia pemalu. Rambut lurus model bob membuat sebuah ciri khas padanya. Hanya saja ia tidak menarik perhatian cowok-cowok di kelasnya.

Haruka dan Ren sekelas. Tapi mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi. Jinguji Ren adalah cowok populer. Ren itu orangnya ceria, suka main, pintar olahraga, dan yang paling penting... ganteng! Makanya cewek-cewek mengidolakan Ren. Berbanding terbalik dengan Haruka Haruka. Di kelas, Haruka hanya diam dan memiliki satu sahabat bernama Ichinose Hayato. Mereka teman masa kecil. Makanya mereka dekat sekali hubungannya.

"Haruka, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hayato ketika melihat Haruka yang melamun.

"Hng? Nggak apa-apa.." jawab Haruka gugup. Hayato pun kembali membaca komik yang ia bawa. Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Ren yang sibuk makan pocky bersama teman-teman cowoknya. Senyumnya yang manis membuat cewek-cewek yang melihat terpana, termasuk Haruka.

"Ugh, dia nggak terjangkau olehku!" batin Haruka tersipu malu sambil mencoret-coret bukunya dengan kesal. Hayato yang melihat aksi Haruka jadi heran sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Haruka ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Huwaaaa... Makin malu! Tak sengaja mata Haruka dan Ren beradu pandang. Ren langsung membuang muka. Tak sadar Haruka merasa kecewa.

"Lihat! Manga kesukaanmu sudah terbit.." kata Hayato memegang tangan Haruka dan menunjuk gambar cover manga yang terpampang di kertas belakang komik. Ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Asyik! Untung aja aku udah siapkan uang untuk beli komik. Yey!" Haruka girang sekali karena komik kesukaannya sudah terbit.

"Nanti ke toko buku ya, Hayato..." kata Haruka menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Hayato.

"Iya iya..." Hayato pasrah kalau sudah pergi ke toko buku bareng Haruka. Tergila-gila pada komik shoujo, itulah khas atau bisa dibilang aib tersembunyi Haruka. Selama ini hanya Hayato yang tahu.

Pulang sekolah pun tiba. Mata Haruka sudah berbinar-binar menantikan komik favoritnya.

"Hayato, ayooooo..." Haruka berlari keluar kelas sambil menggandeng tangan Hayato dengan semangat. Hayato yang digandeng atau lebih tepatnya digeret oleh Haruka hanya bisa pasrah. Akhirnya, mereka tiba di toko buku di dekat sekolah. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Haruka langsung menuju rak-rak komik terbaru.

"Haaaaa... Ini diaaa.." Haruka girang setengah mati. Hayato yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Haruka, aku ke sana ya.." kata Hayato. Haruka mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Hayato.

"Hooo..." seorang laki-laki mendekati Haruka. Ia meniup bagian belakang telinga Haruka.

"Kyaaa..!" Haruka menjerit sambil memegangi tengkuknya. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam toko buku itu menoleh ke arah Haruka. Melihat semua mata tertuju padanya, Haruka menjadi gugup.

"Hehehehe..." laki-laki itu terkekeh dan jarinya membentuk huruf V. Haruka terkejut setelah melihat laki-laki itu.

"Jinguji-kun?!" Haruka berjalan mundur menjauhi Ren.

"Hei... Hei... Jangan takut padaku..." Ren berusaha meyakinkan Haruka agar tidak takut.

"Ternyata kamu otaku, ya..." kata Ren sambil mengambil komik yang didekap Haruka.

"He?"

"Iya. Eh, kamu...satu sekolah denganku ya? Seragam kita sama..." kata Ren memperhatikan seragam yang diRenakan Haruka.

'Bahkan kita sekelas...' batin Haruka agak kecewa.

"Iya, Jinguji-kun. Kita... Kita satu sekolah..." jawab Haruka sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia hanya merasa kecewa karena Ren tidak mengingat namanya. Mungkin Ren hanya menggodanya karena ia melihat seragam Haruka yang sama dengannya. Bukan karena ia Renal Haruka, bahkan mengingatnya.

"Hm, aku duluan ya. Bye.." kata Ren saat melihat teman-temannya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Haruka hanya melihat Ren keluar dari toko buku.

"Haruka, kamu dekat sama Ren?" tanya Hayato yang sudah berada di sebelah Haruka. Haruka hanya menggeleng.

"Tadi dia ngapain deketin kamu?" tanya Hayato penasaran.

"Eh... Tadi... dia cuma ngobrol sama aku kok. Cuma basa-basi aja..." kata Haruka dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Hayato hanya mangut-mangut.

"Pulang, yuk." Ajak Hayato. Haruka mengangguk. Ia segera membayar komiknya dan pulang. Rumah Haruka dan Hayato berdekatan, makanya tak heran mereka berdua selalu pulang bersama.

"Haruka, kayaknya... Ren itu bukan cowok yang baik..." kata Hayato.

"Hm?" Haruka heran. Mengapa Hayato tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?

"Kok kamu bilang gitu?"

"Entahlah. Itu sih, Cuma firasatku.." kata Hayato garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hahaha... Ada-ada aja kamu..."

"Hehe. Eh, tapi... Kamu nggak suka sama Ren, kan?" tanya Hayato berubah serius.

"He? Tentu aja nggak. Gimana sih..." kata Haruka dan pipinya sedikit merona melihat Hayato yang wajahnya terihat serius.

"Fiuh~" Hayato terlihat lega. Haruka yang bingung dengan sikap Hayato hanya bisa diam.

"Hayato, aku pulang dulu." Kata Haruka ketika sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Kamu hati-hati, ya.." sambung Haruka sambil tersenyum pada Hayato yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga. Akhirnya, mereka berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Aku pulang..." kata Haruka ketika tiba di dalam rumah.

"Ah, Haruka. Selamat datang.." kata mama yang berada di dalam dapur.

"Wah, wangi kare... Ma, aku mau makan..." kata Haruka yang tiba-tiba perutnya keroncongan. Mama tersenyum pada anak sulungnya.

"Iya iya... Kamu ganti baju dulu sana. Baru makan." Suruh mama. Secepat kilat Haruka masuk ke kamar dan ganti baju, lalu berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Yey, selamat makaaaannn..." Haruka menyantap kare buatan mamanya.

"Kare buatan mama memang paling enak.." Haruka meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring. Mama yang sedang mengaduk kare tertawa kecil.

"Ma, aku ke kamar dulu ya.." kata Haruka setelah mencuci peralatan makannya. Mama pun mengangguk. Akhirnya, Haruka sudah bisa menikmati asyiknya membaca komik baru.

Baru saja ia membuka plastik pembungkus komik, handphone berwarna ungu muda itu bergetar.

"Aduh, siapa sih..." gerutu Haruka. Ia meletakkan komik baru di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya mencari-cari sumber getaran di dalam tasnya.

To : Harukaxchan

From : Hayatoxxxxx

Subject : accompany me !

Acc : -

Message :

Haruka, temani aku ya. Aku punya tempat yang bagus. Aku tunggu di depan rumahmu ( *

"Hmm? Hayato?" Haruka melihat ke bawah melalui beranda kamarnya. Tampak Hayato sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Makanya Haruka mulai gelagapan karena ia belum siap-siap. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar dengan kaos katun berwarna putih dan celana pendek.

"Ma, aku pergi sebentar dengan Hayatooo..." ucap Haruka sambil mengambil sepatu bootsnya.

"Iya, jangan sampai larut malam ya..." kata mama mengijinkan Haruka keluar.

"Iya ma..." Ia pun memakai sepatu bootsnya dan keluar rumah.

"Ah, Haruka!" panggil Hayato sambil tersenyum. Kaos putih dan kemeja yang dibiarkan terbuka menjadi salah satu ciri khas Hayato. Sepasang sepatu sneakers dan celana jins membuatnya terlihat dewasa.

"Hayato, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Haruka yang penasaran pada tempat yang akan dikunjunginya bersama Hayato.

"Ada deh..." Hayato mengedipkan mata kanannya. Seperti biasa, Hayato penuh dengan kejutan. Haruka sudah menduganya dari pertama. Pasti deh ada kejutan yang disiapkan Hayato. Perjalanan mereka agak jauh, jadi mereka naik bus untuk mencapai tempat itu.

"Taman bermain? Nggak mungkin... Atau jangan-jangan pantai? Tapi aku salah kostum. Nggak mungkin juga sih ke pantai, dia aja pakaiannya gitu. Hmmm..." Haruka sibuk menerka-nerka tempat apa yang bakal mereka kunjungi nanti. Sementara itu, Hayato yang duduk di samping Haruka melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah daerah yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota.

"Kita... di mana nih?" tanya Haruka terheran-heran. Hayato hanya tersenyum dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Woooww..." Haruka terpesona saat tiba di tujuan.

"Ini yang mau aku tunjukkin ke kamu..." kata Hayato mengusap rambut Haruka. Haruka hanya terbengong-bengong melihat hamparan bunga matahari yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi, hampir setinggi Haruka.

"Bagus kan?" tanya Hayato. Haruka hanya mengangguk. Haruka langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan berlari menuju padang bunga matahari. Haruka suka sekali dengan bunga matahari, selain bunga yang menjadi namanya, Haruka. Sedang asyik-asyiknya Haruka berlarian di antara bunga matahari, Hayato mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam tas kecilnya. Ya, ia mengambil kamera bekas milik ayahnya. Mulailah ia berlatih kemampuannya memotret. Haruka sendiri tidak sadar kalau dirinya dijadikan objek foto Hayato. Baru sebentar ia memotret Haruka, sudah banyak foto yang bagus dan terlihat seperti pemotretan profesional.

"Waw..." Hayato terkagum-kagum dengan hasil jepretannya sendiri. Terlihat bahwa Haruka asyik bermain di antara bunga matahari. Tingkah laku ini hanya diketahui Hayato dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan tingkah Haruka di sekolah yang pemalu dan pendiam.

"Hayato, kamu ngapain sih di situ?! Diam aja dari tadi...!" teriak Haruka yang sudah berlari menuju tengah padang bunga.

"Iya iya! Aku ke sana!" Hayato menyusul Haruka.

"Ah, kamu bawa kamera buat apa?" Haruka merebut kamera milik Hayato.

"Eits, jangan ambil kameraku!" Hayato langsung menarik kameranya dari genggaman Haruka.

"Aku mau lihat!" Haruka merebut kamera Hayato lagi. Karena merasa malu, Hayato langsung menarik tangan Haruka dan mengambil kameranya kembali.

BRUK..!

"A-aduuhh..." Haruka mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Eh?! Hayato! Kamu ngapain tiduran di situ?" tanya Haruka setelah sadar kepala Hayato ada di bawahnya.

"Kau...menimpaku..." Hayato rupanya tertimpa badan Haruka hingga sesak napas.

"Hah? Ups..! Maaf..!" Haruka langsung berdiri dan membantu Hayato bangun.

"Huuh, kamu ini... Berat banget..." Hayato mengambil kameranya yang ikut terjatuh.

"Hei! Maksudmu aku ini gendut?!" Haruka memukul lengan Hayato yang sedang memeriksa kondisi kameranya setelah terjatuh tadi.

"Aku nggak bilang gitu kok.."

"Ah, bohong! Aku tau kamu mikirnya gitu kaaannn...?!" Haruka memukul-mukul lengan Hayato.

Hayato mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah Haruka yang asyik memukul lengannya, dan CKLIK!

"Ahahaha... Kamu lucu juga kalo difoto pas lagi marah. Hahahaha... Monsteerrr...Hiiii.." Hayato tertawa melihat wajah Haruka yang sedang cemberut di kameranya.

"Uuuhhh... Iseng banget siiihhh..." Haruka makin sadis saat memukul Hayato karena keisengan Hayato yang membuatnya kesal. Selama itulah Hayato membidik wajah Haruka yang kadang cemberut, memanyunkan bibirnya, tertawa, dan beragam ekspresi yang tak akan pernah ia perihatkan di sekolah.

Semburat jingga mewarnai birunya langit. Cahaya mentari pelahan meredup menandakan senja tiba.

"Ayo kita pulang..." kata Hayato, namun Haruka menggeleng.

"Sebentar lagi..." Haruka masih ingin bermain di antara bunga matahari. Hayato memperhatikannya sebentar.

"Hei.." Hayato memanggil Haruka.

"Hmm?" Haruka menoleh dan kamera sudah siap membidik wajahnya. Dan CKLIK!

"Tuh kan iseng lagi..." Haruka memanyunkan bibirnya. Hayato hanya terkekeh. Hayato puas dengan hasil jepretannya. Perjalanan pulang, Hayato tersenyum saat melihat kembali foto-fotonya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa hangat di bagian lengan kanannya.

"Hemm... Pasti anak ini lelah... Kayak anak kecil aja.." gumam Hayato mengusap rambut Haruka yang tertidur. Hayato menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Haruka dan ikut tertidur. Tanpa sadar segaris senyum merekah dari mulutnya..

Terminal bus dekat rumah mereka sudah mulai terlihat. Jam menunjukkan waktu jam enam lebih lima belas menit. Masih belum larut.

"Haruka, udah sampai nih..." Hayato mencubit pipi Haruka yang agak tembem itu. Haruka terbangun.

"Hng?" matanya berkedip-kedip.

"Eh, aku ketiduran..." Haruka tertawa sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Setelah bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan halte, mereka cepat-cepat turun sebelum banyak orang yang berebut ingin masuk. Sepuluh menit bertubrukan dan berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang yang masuk, akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari bus yang padat oleh penumpang.

"Huuuh~ Rame banget sih malem-malem gini..." kata Haruka membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Hahaha... Sini, aku rapikan rambutmu!" Hayato mengacak-acak rambut Haruka hingga kusut.

"Aaaarrgghhh...! Jangan, Hayato!" Rambut Haruka semakin berantakan dan terlihat seperti Sadako. Hayato sangat menikmati waktu-waktu untuk menjahili teman masa kecilnya itu.

Mereka berjalan melewati minimarket yang buka 24 jam.

"Hei, aku mau beli minum dulu." Kata Hayato berjalan menghampiri minimarket itu. Haruka mengangguk. Ia juga merasa haus. Oleh karena itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam minimarket dan segera membeli minuman.

Haruka berjalan menuju tempat minuman dingin. Lalu ia melihat minuman favoritnya di pojok, tinggal satu pula.

"Wah, tinggal satu nih... Harus cepet-cepet diambil!" batin Haruka. Tiba-tiba dari rah berlawanan seseorang mengambil minuman itu.

"Yaahh..." Haruka sedikit kecewa karena minumannya diambil orang lain.

"Kamu mau ini?" tanya orang yang telah mengambil minumannya. Haruka menoleh dan terkejut.

"Jinguji-kun?" pipi Haruka sedikit merah.

"Kamu tau namaku ya?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ren Jinguji, cowok populer di sekolahnya.

"Iya..."

"Wah, rupanya aku terkenal ya..." Ren tersipu malu. Haruka juga ikut tersipu malu.

"Aku ini sekelas denganmu..." kata Haruka.

"Sekelas?" Ren terlihat terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Haruka.

"Memang aku nggak pandai bergaul kok..." kata Haruka sedikit kecewa, hanya saja yang muncul di wajahnya sebuah senyum palsu.

"Eh, bukan itu maksudku... Aku memang sulit menghafal nama dan wajah... Jadi aku harus sering bertemu orang kalo mau hafal. Hehehe.." Ren menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ooohh... Jadi gara-gara itu..." pikir Haruka lega. Eh, Mengapa jadi lega, ya?

"Kalo nggak salah, kamu... yang di ruang musik itu ya?" tanya Ren sambil mengrenyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia habis berpikir keras.

"Hahahaha... Iya, aku Haruka Haruka. Kamu nggak perlu berpikir sekeras itu, Jinguji-kun..." tawa Haruka memecahkan suasana canggung itu. Akhirnya, mereka tertawa bersama, menertawakan kebodohan mereka.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Nih, minumannya buatmu aja, aku ambil yang ini." Ren melempar minuman ke arah Haruka.

"Eh?! Kalo mau, buatmu aja. Aku nggak apa-apa kok..." Haruka menyodorkan minuman itu.

"Nggak. Aku ini aja." Ren pun pergi meninggalkan Haruka dan berjalan menuju kasir. Seketika itu juga pipinya berubah warna menjadi pink.

"Ah, aku ini beda jauh dengannya..." gumam Haruka. Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri agar sadar kalau ia tidak sebanding dengan Ren.

"Haruka, kamu udah ambil minumnya?" Hayato muncul dari belakang Haruka.

"Hah? Eh? Udah..." Haruka gelagapan.

"Kamu Mengapa? Pipimu merah gitu..." Hayato memegang pipi Haruka. Mata Haruka melotot sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Ah, ma-masa sih?" ia memalingkan wajahnya. 'Pasti mukaku aneh banget kali ini...' pikir Haruka yang malu setengah mati.

Setelah membayar barang-barang di kasir, Haruka dan Hayato berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Haruka dan Hayato hanya diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun semenjak mereka keluar dari minimarket. Haruka berjalan mengekor di belakang Hayato yang membawa kantong belanja. Minuman Haruka genggam tanpa ia minum. Entah Mengapa ia menjadi bingung, tidak tahu karena apa.

"Kamu masuk ke dalam gih..." Hayato menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sampai di depan rumah Haruka. Haruka mendongak dan melihat ke arah rumahnya. Oh, Hayato sengaja mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"I-iya. Aku masuk dulu..." Haruka berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya. "Met malam.." Haruka membuka pintu pagar dan tersenyum ke arah Hayato.

Hayato berdiri terpaku di depan pagar Haruka. Melihat Haruka berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Haruka!" Hayato tiba-tiba memeluk Haruka dari belakang. Kantong belanja yang dipegang Hayato jatuh.

"Ha-Hayato?" Jantung Haruka berdegup Rencang. Hangatnya tubuh Hayato membuat malam yang dingin menjadi tak terasa lagi. Haruka meraih tangan Hayato yang melingkar di lehernya dan menggenggamnya. Tak lama kemudian, Hayato melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku pulang dulu.." Hayato mengambil kantong belanjanya dan segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Kacau, itulah perasaan Haruka. Ia menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang!" Haruka melepas sepatunya dengan lesu.

"Haruka, ayo makan dulu.." kata mama yang muncul dari balik kamarnya di lantai satu.

"Iya ma." Bau harum masakan mama meyeruak ketika Haruka membuka tudung saji.

"Loh, ma. Kok mangkuknya ada tiga?" tanya Haruka heran. Satu mangkuk putih tersusun di atas meja makan, lengkap dengan sumpit berwarna hitam.

"Iya. Hari ini kan papa pulang..." kata mama.

"Yes! Akhirnya papa pulang juga!" Haruka girang sekali karena papanya yang sedang menjalankan bisnis di luar negeri akan pulang ke rumah. Sudah setahun lebih papa tidak pulang ke rumah karena urusan pekerjaan itu.

Ting tong.. Bel rumah berbunyi. "Ah, papa datang!" Haruka berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Papa!" Haruka memeluk papanya di depan rumah.

"Hai, Haruka!" papa membalas pelukan Haruka. Mama berjalan menuju pintu rumah untuk menyambut papa.

"Ayo, masuk dulu, pa..." ujar mama tersenyum. Papa mengangguk dan masuk sambil membawa koper yang ia bawa. Haruka ikut membantu membawakan barang-barang papa yang ia bawa dari tadi.

"Pa, aku dapat oleh-oleh apa nih?" Haruka membuka-buka kantong-kantong yang dibawa papa.

"Wah, kamu nggak sabaran nih..." Papa mengusap-usap rambut anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Sudah. Oleh-olehnya nanti dulu. Ayo, kita makan..." ajak mama merangkul papa. Mama pasti rindu sekali pada papa. Tapi mama selalu menanyakan kabar papa dan soal kerjaannya. Mama memang selalu perhatian pada keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Iya, ayo makan! Papa udah kangen dengan masakan mamamu." Kata Papa mencium Rening mama. Mama tersipu malu. Akhirnya, papa, mama, dan Haruka duduk menghadap meja makan. Papa tidak sabar ingin makan masakan mama. Makanan kesukaan papa yaitu natto. Sejenis makanan dari kedelai yang lengket. Haruka tidak suka natto karena baunya yang agak menyengat.

"Papa ini dari dulu suka makanan yang bau ya..." Haruka memanyunkan bibirnya. Papa hanya tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Papa emang suka natto dan gyoza..." kata mama. Haruka makin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tuh kan, makanannya bau semua..." Haruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Suasana makan malam keluarga begitu hangat dan penuh dengan ceria.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Haruka masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebuah keyboard berwarna putih tergeletak di samping meja belajarnya. Di atas tuts-tuts berwarna gading terletak kumpulan partitur-partitur lagu klasik. Haruka suka dengan lagu klasik, terutama Beethoven. Ia ingat saat pertama kali mengenal piano. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat itu Haruka yang berumur 4 tahun dan papanya berjalan-jalan di mall. Di lantai dasar, ada sebuah panggung dengan grand piano hitam mengkilat di atasnya. Awalnya Haruka hanya ingin pergi ke toko mainan, seketika itu juga menghentikan langkah kakinya. 'Benda itu besar banget,' pikir Haruka kecil.

"Haruka, ada apa?" tanya papa ketika Haruka kecil menarik-narik baju papa.

"Gendong! Gendong!" suruh Haruka kecil. Papa menggendong Haruka di pundaknya. Haruka pun meminta papa berjalan mendekati panggung.

"Kamu mau nonton itu?" Haruka mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki naik ke atas panggung. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu. Rambutnya tertata rapi dan sepertinya mengenakan gel rambut yang yah...mungkin sedikit terlalu banyak. Sepatu berwarna senada dengan setelan jasnya dan disemir hingga terlihat tidak kalah mengkilat dengan piano. Setelah memberi hormat kepada penonton, ia duduk di sebuah kursi kecil tepat di depan piano. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas tuts kuning gading. Jari jemarinya yang lentik menekan tuts demi tuts. Lama kelamaan nada-nada yang dihasilkan semakin cepat dan jari jemarinya semakin lincah menekan tuts. Haruka menyaksikan aksi panggung itu dengan suasana hati mengikuti irama lagu. Semakin cepat iramanya, dadanya bergemuruh lebih kencang. Matanya tak berkedip selama orang itu memainkan piano. Apa yang ia lihat seperti mimpi, alunan itu... ah... Tak dapat dideskripsikan oleh anak sekecil ini.

"Haruka? Kamu kok diam aja?" tanya papa yang terheran-heran. Biasanya Haruka meronta-ronta ingin pergi ke toko mainan, kali ini diam saja.

"Papa, aku mau main itu." Haruka menunjuk piano.

"Kamu mau main piano itu?!" Papa terkejut. Haruka mengangguk dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing yang ingin bermain. Papa hanya terheran-heran, sejak kapan anak ini tertarik dengan musik. Sejak saat itulah, Haruka mulai menyukai piano. Partitur musik ia beli sendiri dengan uang hasil tabungannya. Ia pelajari sendiri cara memainkan piano. Ia mulai memainkan lagu klasik sejak umur 4 tahun dan keyboard itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun Haruka yang ke- 5. Paman Takano, adik dari mama juga mengajari Haruka bermain piano. Kebetulan, paman adalah guru di sekolah musik di Tokyo. Tahun demi tahun, obsesi Haruka kepada piano tak pernah berubah hingga akhirnya ia mahir memainkan lagu-lagu klasik. Dan yang baru mendengarkan permainan piano Haruka adalah orang tuanya, Hayato, dan orang yang tak terduga, Ren. Pertemuan mereka yang tak terduga mungkin takdir.

Dering telepon dari handphone menyadarkan Haruka dari lamunannya. Ia melihat ke layar handphonenya.

Hayato.

"Tumben dia nelpon malam-malam.." kata Haruka. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian saat pulang tadi. "Aduuuhhh... lupakan!" Haruka memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya keluar.

"Halo?" Haruka mengangkat telepon.

"Ah! Ha-halo..." terdengar sekali Hayato gugup saat mendengar suara Haruka.

"Mengapa? Tumben kamu nelpon..." tanya Haruka yang deg-degan sekaligus penasaran. Hayato itu cowok penuh kejutan. Ada-ada saja yang ia katakan dan lakukan.

"Nggak. Haruka, aku... aku minta maaf tentang tadi..." ucap Hayato.

"Hem? Ah, nggak apa-apa kok..."

"Nggak apa-apa gimana?!" Hayato memotong perkataan Haruka. Suara Hayato yang keras mengagetkan Haruka.

"Maaf, Haruka! Aku nggak bermaksud bentak kamu. Maaf..." Hayato gelagapan.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa... Hemm... Mendingan, kita tidur aja. Besok kita harus ke sekolah..." Haruka mencoba mempercepat percakapan. Entah Mengapa.

"Iya. Selamat malam.." ucap Hayato.

"Selamat malam juga.." Haruka pun menutup telepon. Haaahh~ lega sekali setelah mendapat telepon dari Hayato. Pipi Haruka terasa panas. Tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah kaca dan... wajahnya merah sekali! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Sebaiknya aku tidur cepat..." Haruka segera tidur dengan wajah merahnya.

'Apa aku... sudahlah! Sudahlah Haruka!' pikiran itu membuat Haruka susah tidur. Matanya hanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Angin malam hilir mudik dari jendela menerpa matanya hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur juga. Pada pagi harinya, seperti biasa, Hayato menunggui Haruka untuk berangkat bersama.

"Pa... Eh?" Hayato heran melihat kondisi Haruka yang lumayan kacau.

"Kamu Mengapa?" tanya Hayato melihat pipi Haruka yang masih agak merah. Haruka menggeleng. Rambutnya juga tidak terlalu rapi seperti biasa.

"Kamu... mabuk ya?" tanya Hayato memicingkan matanya. Haruka merengut. Mengapa? Tatapan itu biasanya Hayato gunakan saat ia merasa curiga atau mungkin bia juga sedang bercanda. Pokoknya tatapan itu menyebalkan!

"Nggak lah!" seru Haruka sambil memukul lengan Hayato. "Berangkat yuk. Nggak usah pedulikan aku." Ajak Haruka. Hayato pun berjalan di belakang Haruka yang jalannya agak sempoyongan.

"Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hayato yang mulai khawatir. Haruka pun menggeleng lagi. Hayato makin khawatir karena pipi Haruka makin merah saat di kelas.

Teng teng teng...

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Semua anak duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan rapi. Tak seperti biasanya, Ren duduk di sebelah Haruka. Hayato yang duduk di belakang Haruka hanya menatap Ren dengan tatapan curiga. Jangan-jangan Ren mengincar Haruka...

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Hiro Sensei masuk ke kelas. Guru matematika itu mengeluarkan buku-buku tebal matematika dari dalam tasnya. Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa dan normal. Tidak terjadi apa-apa hingga jam istirahat tiba. Hanya Takashi yang tersandung kaki Yuuma hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan di kelas.

"Haahh~" Haruka menghela napas. Menyendiri di atap sekolah itu menyenangkan, bagi Haruka. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Sendirian, menatap langit biru di musim panas, membuat pikiran Haruka tenang dan santai.

"Mengapa pipiku masih panas..." gumam Haruka memegangi kedua pipinya. Demam? Nggak mungkin! Haruka tidak pernah demam di musim panas. Angin musim panas bertiup semilir lembut menyentuh kulitnya yang halus. Matanya menerawang jauh. Pikirannya sampai saat ia dan Hayato bertemu pertama kali. Saat itu, Hayato dan Haruka berada di Taman Kanak-kanak yang sama. Satu kelas pula. Awalnya mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Namun sudah lazim jika anak-anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang masih polos itu bermain bersama, walaupun tak Renal. Haruka tidak tertarik untuk bermain bersama temannya, ia hanya memperhatikan kotak musik yang cukup antik milik kelas dan membukanya. Ketika dibuka, lantunan Canon terdengar. Tami Sensei sebagai wali kelasnya sudah mengajak Haruka bermain, tapi Haruka menggeleng. Ia berkata pada Tami Sensei kalau Haruka mau di kelas saja. Tami Sensei pun akhirnya meninggalkan Haruka sendirian di kelas. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri Haruka.

"Kamu lagi apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan mata polosnya.

"Ini." Haruka menyodorkan kotak musik itu kepada anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu duduk di sebelah Haruka dan membuka kotak musik berwarna kuning emas. Canon kembali terdengar.

"Wah, bagus sekali..." mata bocah itu berbinar-binar. Haruka ikut senang kalau teman barunya itu suka dengan lagu itu walaupun pada saat itu, Haruka tidak tahu lagu apa yang dimainkan kotak itu.

"Aku Hayato," bocah itu menyodorkan tangan kecilnya. Senyum sumringah bocah itu membuat Haruka menatapnya kaget sekaligus heran. "Aku Haruka," balas Haruka sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangan kecilnya menjabat tangan Hayato. Berkat ajakan Hayato, Haruka meletakkan kotak musik itu di kursi dan pergi bermain dengan Hayato. Sejak saat itulah mereka berdua akrab, termasuk kedua orang tua mereka pun juga saling akrab dan menganggap saudara sendiri.

"Ternyata ada orang di sini," ujar seseorang. Haruka terkejut.

"Jinguji-kun?!"

"Ah, Haruka-san..." kata orang itu yan ternyata Ren.

"Kamu ingat namaku..." Haruka agak tersipu malu. 'Akhirnya..' batinnya.

"Iya. Hehehe..." Ren menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Haruka. Lama mereka terdiam. Mencari topik pembicaraan yang pas untuk suasana seperti ini.

"Kamu suka menyendiri, ya..." kata Ren menoleh ke arah Haruka yang duduk sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Hem... Iya..." kata Haruka tanpa menoleh ke arah Ren. Ren menatap Haruka cukup lama tanpa berkedip.

"Kamu..."

"Hm?" Haruka menoleh ke arah Ren.

"Sakit, ya?" Ren memegang pipi Haruka. Glek~ Wajah Haruka makin memerah.

"Pipimu merah loh dari tadi..." Ren mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haruka dengan wajah polosnya. Haruka makin tak berkutik..!

"Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan ya.." ujar Ren tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Haruka. Haruka memalingkan wajahnya dan pipinya juga merah padam hingga ke telinganya.

"Pipiku merah... Karena wajahmu..." Haruka menepuk pipi Ren dengan lembut. Pipi Ren ikut menjadi merah padam.

"Ma-maaf..." Ren menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Haruka. Mereka berdua pun kembali diam hingga bel masuk pelajaran dimulai. Saat pelajaran, Ren dan Haruka terlihat mulai akrab. Hayato menjadi tidak fokus belajar dan hanya mengamati Ren dengan tatapan dingin. Merasa tidak terima jika Haruka direbut Ren.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering dengan nyaring. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah. Haruka berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga, di mana ada ruang musik. Lantai tiga sudah sepi. Selain memang sudah pulang sekolah, lantai tiga digunakan untuk kegiatan ekstraurikuler dan kebetulan hari ini tidak ada kegiatan apa pun.

Haruka memasuki ruang musik. Sebuah grand piano tua terletak di dekat jendela. Sudah mulai berdebu. Tuts piano berwarna putih itu juga tidak seputih dulu. Namun Haruka suka memainkannya. Piano tua itu yang selalu menemaninya ketika ia ingin memainkan piano, merenung, dan sesekali membuat lagu. Kain menutuo jendela berwarna transparan tertiup angin sore. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kaca yang sudah lama tak pernah dibuka. Haruka berjalan mengitari piano itu. Kalau ia sudah ada di ruang itu, sudah dipastikan ia banyak pikiran dan bermaksud melampiaskannya.

"Kenapa..." Haruka duduk di kursi dekat piano. Kepalanya tertunduk. Pipinya tak semerah tadi. Hayato sudah pulang duluan. "Sepertinya tidak peduli lagi..." gumamnya sedih.

Cklek~ Pintu ruang musik terbuka.

"Nanami?" Ren muncul dari balik pintu.

"Jinguji-kun?" Haruka berdiri. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Sudah kuduga kamu di sini.." Ren masuk ke dalam ruang musik sambil tersenyum. Rambutnya tampak berantakan.

"Kamu pasti tidur di atap, ya?" tanya Haruka berusaha tersenyum. Ren terkekeh. Matanya yang sipit terlihat makin sipit ketika ia tertawa. Rambutnya agak panjang, dan berwarna coklat sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Ren yang konyol dan ceria.

"Haruka, main satu lagu dong... Lagu yang waktu itu.." Ren menggandeng lengan Haruka.

"Apa? Canon, maksudmu?"

"Iya. Ayolah.. Kamu berbakat!" Ren menepuk bahu Haruka. Ren pun berdiri di depan piano, menunggu permainan piano Haruka. Melihat Ren begitu antusias, mau tidak mau Haruka memainkan lagu Canon. Sekujur tubuh Ren merinding dibuatnya. Perasaan Haruka terlampiaskan melalui tuts-tuts piano. Selesai memainkan lagu Canon, bukannya senang, Haruka terlihat sedih. Entah Mengapa perasaannya seperti itu. Ren yan melihat Haruka sedih segera memeluknya.

"Kamu kenapa sedih? Aku nggak mau lihat temanku sedih..." pelukan Ren makin erat. Haruka syok karena tiba-tiba Ren memeluknya. Di ruang musik pula. Ada apa ini?! Kacau! Kacau!

"Aku suka padamu, Haruka..." bisik Ren tiba-tiba. Telinga Haruka terasa panas, wajahnya juga panas dan merah padam. 'Tak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi!' pikiran Haruka makin kacau. Pikirannya amburdul seperti benang kusut! Entah harus senang atau sedih, tak tahu pokoknya!

"Maaf, tak perlu jawab sekarang. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan..." Ren melepaskan pelukan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Pipinya juga menjadi merah merona.

'Hayato bodoh...' batin Haruka. Ia menghirup napas sedalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Haruka tersenyum pada Ren.

"Aku... Aku juga..." Haruka menatap dalam-dalam mata Ren. Keseriusan Ren terlihat jelas di matanya. Wajah Ren perlahan mendekat. Dan Haruka makin tak berkutik. Tatapannya makin dalam. Haruka merasa nyaman dengan Ren, walaupun mereka belum lama Renal.

Jarak wajah Haruka dan Ren semakin dekat. Perlahan Haruka memejamkan mata. Pipinya kembali panas. Jantungnya berdegup Rencang. Bahkan ia pun dapat mendengarkan degup jantungnya sendiri. Ren semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haruka. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi Haruka.

"Eh?" Haruka memegangi dahinya. Sekarang dahinya yang panas. Ren masih menatapnya. Mereka berdua menjadi salah tingkah. Tak menyangka mereka bisa melakukan sejauh ini, di ruang musik sekolah.

"A-Aku mau pulang..." Haruka segera berdiri. Membersihkan roknya dan segera mengambil tasnya.

"Tunggu," Ren menggenggam tangan Haruka. "Biar aku antar pulang. Sudah larut.." Haruka mengangguk mengingat langit sudah mulai gelap. Akhirnya, Haruka masuk ke dalam mobil milik Ren dan diantar pulang.

Selama perjalanan, tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya mereka masih gugup mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Rumahku di sudah dekat." Kata Haruka menunjuk bangunan berwarna putih. Mobil Ren segera menepi.

"Terima kasih.." Haruka menundukkan kepalanya ketika sudah berada di luar mobil.

"Ah, nggak perlu seperti itu..." Ren mengacak-acak rambut Haruka.

"Ehmm... Aku.. boleh panggil kamu Haruka?" tanya Ren sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"He? Haruka?" Ren mengangguk malu.

"Aku pikir masih terlalu cepat. Jadi, lebih baik tidak usah deh..." kata Ren kembali garuk-garuk kepala. Haruka yang melihat kegugupan Ren tertawa kecil.

"Sa-ku..." Hayato berdiri tepat di depan mobil Ren.

"Ho. Ada Ichinose rupanya.." Ren tersenyum pada Hayato. Tapi Hayato malah membuang muka. Haruka melihat Hayato dengan perasaan cemas. Entah Mengapa atmosfir kali ini sangat tidak nyaman. Seperti melihat musuh bebuyutan.

"Oke. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, HARUKA.." ujar Ren dengan penekanan pada kata 'HARUKA'. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi.

"Heee?" matanya terbelalak. Padahal tadi ia belum mau memanggil nama kecilnya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan ini?!' batin Haruka panik. Tatapan Hayato padanya tidak seperti biasa. Hayato mendengus dan beranjak pergi.

"Hayato!" panggil Haruka. Langkah Hayato terhenti, namun ia tidak menoleh pada Haruka. "Maaf..." 'eh? Apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa bersalah? Sangat-sangat bersalah pada Hayato! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali... Namun apa daya kata 'maaf' yang terlontar dari mulutku...'

Haruka hendak menghampiri Hayato, namun kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Ia hanya bisa melihat Hayato berjalan menuju rumahnya, tanpa sepatah kata apa pun. Malam itu menjadi malam yang menyedihkan bagi Haruka. ia dilanda kebingungan, kecemasan, hingga ia tidak nafsu makan sama sekali. Papa dan mama yang melihat anaknya berperilaku tidak biasa menjadi sangat khawatir. Mama menawari kare, namun Haruka menggeleng. Papa mengajaknya ke restaurant, tetap Haruka menggeleng. Ia memilih di kamar saja. Toh, besok hari Minggu.

Sebuah e-mail masuk di handphone Haruka.

To :Harukaxchan

From :Ren_noxx

Subject :^_^

Acc : -

Message :

Karena besok hari Minggu, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain ? Tenang, aku yang jemput ;)

"Jinguji-kun?! Dari mana dia dapat alamat e-mailku?!" gumam Haruka terkejut. Ia menjadi gemetaran menerima e-mail dari Ren. Baru kali ini ia mendapat e-mail dari teman laki-laki selain Hayato. "Aku harus balas apa?!" Setelah berpikir lama dan mondar-mandir sebanyak 100 kali di dalam kamar, akhirnya ia menjawab e-mail Ren.

To :Ren_nox

From :Harukaxchan

Subject :Selamat malam..

Acc : -

Message :

Minggu ini ? Ok. Aku tunggu di rumahku jam 9.

"Huwaaaa... Aku nekat sekali!" Haruka menarik-narik rambutnya persis seperti orang yang depresi. Ia tidak menyangka akan menerima tawaran dari cowok yang baru saja menembaknya. Besok? Ini terlalu cepat, Haruka! Karena itulah, Haruka tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman karena deg-degan akan jalan-jalan dengan Ren, cowok terpopuler di sekolah. "Bagaimana kalau ada teman sekelasku yang melihat? Bagaimana kalau penggemar Ren yang melihat? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku harus gimana?!" Haruka terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia pun mengambil handphonenya. Timbul suara gemercing dari gantungan yang tergantung di handphonenya. Boneka kucing kecil berwarna _soft pink_ tergantung di sana, lengkap dengan bulu-bulu yang ada di sekitar kucing itu. Gantungan itu hadiah dari Hayato saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Aaarrghhh..!" Haruka segera tidur sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Pokoknya ia tidak mau tahu. Apa yang sudah ia putuskan, harus dilakukan. Apa pun resikonya. Karena larut malam, Haruka akhirnya tertidur pulas juga.

Kicauan burung gereja yang hinggap di beranda kamar membangunkan Haruka dari tidur lelapnya. Langit sudah terang dan sinar matahari sayup-sayup masuk ke kamarnya. Haruka mengambil jam weker kuningnya yang ada di samping kasurnya. Hm, jam setengah tujuh. Bagus. Terlalu semangat hari ini hingga ia terbangun sebelum bunyi weker membangunkannya.

"Hari ini aku mau pakai baju apa ya?" Haruka langsung membuka lemari bajunya lebar-lebar. Bukannya segera mandi, ia sibuk memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan saat 'Kencan' hari ini. Sibuk memilih baju, yang ini, itu, semua ia keluarkan dari dalam lemarinya. Baju musim panas yang cocok dengannya adalah baju yang mini karena Haruka termasuk cewek mungil atau bertubuh pendek.

"Ini saja deh..." Haruka pun memilih baju favoritnya. Baju terusan berwarna kuning dan ada aksen pita di bagian belakang. Sederhana, tapi Haruka merasa cantik kalau memakainya. Dengan wajah sumringah, Haruka segera turun untuk sarapan. Senyum mengembang di wajah Haruka sehingga orang tuanya terheran-heran. Kemarin dia muram, Mengapa sekarang senyum-senyum? Dasar dunia anak remaja..

"Papa, mama, hari ini aku mau ke taman bermain...!" semangat Haruka menggebu-gebu hingga ayam gorengnya terjatuh, sedangkan papa tersedak kopi dan menyembur ke koran yang ia pegang sendiri.

"Maksudmu... KENCAN?!" mama mendekatkan wajahnya ke Haruka. Papa juga ikut-ikutan mama. Haruka yang sumringah segera mengangguk dengan semangat. Terjadi keheningan yang lama. Papa dan mama saling tatap.

"Anak kita sudah besar, pa..." mama memeluk papa dengan lebay.

"Iya, ma! Kita berhasil!" papa membalas pelukan mama. Haruka terheran-heran dengan tingkah orang tuanya. Autis sekali...

"Aku selesai. Aku mandi dulu ya..." Haruka meletakkan sumpitnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera mandi.

"Mandi yang wangi ya, nak!" ujar mama dari dapur. Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Haruka sudah mulai menggosokkan shampoo di rambutnya sambil berdendang. Ia tak sabar menantikan ini.

"Hmm... Perfect." Haruka memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut yang halus, baju favorit, flat shoes. Lip gloss pink mewarnai bibirnya. Senyum Haruka makin mengembang ketika jam menunjukkan waktu jam 9 kurang 3 menit. Jantungnya berdegup Rencang karena pertama kali ia berRencan. "Aku tak boleh ragu," Haruka berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Tatapan matanya mantap, tanda tak ada keraguan lagi.

"Ah!" Haruka mengintip dari berandanya dan sebuah mobil yang sama seperti tadi malam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Klakson pun berbunyi. "Yeah..!" Haruka berlari menuju depan rumah.

"Haruka, hati-hati ya!" kata papa. Mama mengangguk.

"Iya, pa. Tenang saja." Haruka mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Aku pergi..!" Haruka membuka pintunya dan disambut oleh Ren. Ren membuka kacamata hitamnya. Hwaaa... Keren sekali! jantung Haruka makin berdegup Rencang dan pipinya merona.

"Waaahh... Haruka! kamu cantik sekali!" Ren menghampiri Haruka yang berdiri di depan pagar.

"Ah, masa? Kamu juga.." Haruka tersenyum sambil menatap Ren.

"He? Aku cantik juga?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Aduuuhhh... Kamu ke-keren!" Haruka memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Hahaha... Dasar. Ayo, kita berangkat." Ren membukakan pintu mobil dan berlagak layaknya pelayan. Dengan malu-malu Haruka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Cih.." Hayato mengintip dari balik pagar rumahnya. Hayato melihat Ren dengan tatapan dingin. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Hayato masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Haaaaa...!" Haruka segera keluar mobil begitu sampai di taman bermain. Ren tersenyum dan ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Ayo." Ren menjulurkan tangannya. Haruka memegang telapak tangan Ren dan segera masuk ke taman bermain. Sudah lama Haruka tidak pergi ke taman bermain. Mungkin, terakhir kali saat ia berumur 13 tahun. Ia pergi untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Hayato. Wahananya tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap sama seperti dulu sehingga membuat Haruka kembali bernostalgia melihat wahana-wahana itu.

"Mengapa?" Ren terlihat khawatir melihat Haruka yang hanya bengong saat mereka sedang makan siang.

"He? Nggak. Nggak apa-apa..." Haruka kaget dan segera tersenyum. Ia tidak mau Ren khawatir karena dirinya. Haruka sebenarnya memikirkan Hayato. Sedari tadi saat bermain di wahana, Renangannya dengan Hayato kembali muncul. Tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu dengan Hayato, tapi tidak mungkin kan dia langsung lari pulang menuju rumah Hayato?

"Wahana terakhir.." gumam Ren ketika langit sudah memerah. Haruka menatap bianglala. 'Yosh!' batin Haruka semangat.

"Ayo." Ren menggandeng tangan Haruka dan berjalan menuju loket bianglala. Sebuah kapsul berwarna ungu tua berhenti di depan mereka. Seorang petugas membukakan pintu dan mereka berdua masuk. Kapsul itu cukup sempit, sehingga lutut mereka hampir bersentuhan, terlebih Ren yang tinggi membuat kapsul itu tampak kecil.

"Ne! Wahana itu belum kita datangi!" Haruka menunjuk sebuah wahana. Tangan kirinya mencoba menggapai-gapai Ren untuk melihat wahana itu juga dari atas. 'Mana Ren?' pikir Haruka. Ia menoleh dan CUP! Ren mencium pipi Haruka. Mata Haruka terbelalak. Sinar matahari sore memancar di wajah mereka.

Tak terasa waktu mereka di bianglala sudah selesai. Kapsul mereka berhenti di tempat asal mereka memulai permainan.

"Eh?" Haruka segera menepis tangan Ren. Matanya terbelalak.

"Hm? Mengapa?" Haruka menunjuk seseorang yang ia lihat. "Hooo.." Ren tersenyum sinis terhadap orang yang Haruka tunjuk.

"Hi-Hayato?" gumam Haruka tak percaya bahwa Hayato ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang, Ren?!" Hayato berjalan menuju Ren. Tatapannya seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin. Haruka menjadi takut dengan Hayato. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat tatapan Hayato yang seperti ini.

"Hm.." Ren menghampiri Hayato. Jarak antara mereka berdua dekat dan tatapan mereka seperti ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Tangan Hayato terkepal.

BUGH! Tinju Hayato melayang di pipi Ren. Ren tidak ambruk ke tanah, namun membalas tinjuan Hayato.

"Stop!" Haruka menitikkan airmata dan melerai mereka berdua. "Aku tak mau lihat ini!" Haruka segera berlari menjauhi mereka berdua. Tak peduli Hayato dan Ren memanggil namanya berulang kali. Berlari cukup lama dan jauh, Haruka kelelahan. Napasnya terengah-engah, kakinya pegal dan sakit. Nampak kakinya penuh lecet.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Haruka bersandar di dinding. Ia juga menghapus airmatanya.

"Mereka berdua... BODOH!" Haruka melayangkan tinjuannya ke dinding. "Aku nggak mau bertemu Hayato lagi.." gumamnya penuh amarah. Ia pun langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan mengurung diri di kamar.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang..." mama menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat Haruka ngomel-ngomel sendiri di kamar. "Mungkin besok sudah seperti biasa lagi.." kata papa menambahkan.

"Uuuugghhh...!" Haruka meninju-ninju bantal. Mukanya merah padam karena marah. Tak tahu Mengapa ia marah kepada Hayato, bukan Ren. Dan Mengapa yang ada di pikirannya Hayato, bukan Ren?!

"Gaaaahhh...!" Haruka melempar bantal itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir saat mengingat Hayato memukul Ren tadi. "Hayato bodoh..." gumam Haruka diiringi tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia terus mengurung diri sampai malam, hanya keluar saat makan saja. Saat ditanya mama dan papanya, Haruka hanya menggeleng sambil memanyunkan mulutnya. Selesai makan, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Larut malam, Haruka masih belum bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi di taman bermain tadi. Hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari kemarin rusak sudah oleh kelakuan Hayato dan Ren.

Tok tok. Jendela kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Penasaran, Haruka menghampiri jendela dan mengintip siapa yang mengetuknya. Tampak seorang laki-laki menunggunya di beranda kamarnya.

"Hayato?!" Haruka terkejut saat melihat Hayato yang naik ke beranda kamarnya, malam-malam pula. Haruka merasa ragu, tapi penasaran juga Mengapa Hayato datang malam-malam.

"Haruka, keluarlah... Aku tau kamu ngintip dari jendela..." kata Ren tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Glek. "Gimana dia bisa tau sih?!" batin Haruka sedikit jengkel. Akhirnya, ia membuka jendela dan keluar menghampiri Ren.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Haruka sedikit ketus. Ren membalikkan badannya dan menatap Haruka agak lama.

"Maafkan aku!" Ren segera menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia merasa sangat bersalah. Merasa aksinya kurang meyakinkan, Ren langsung sujud di depan Haruka. "Maafkan aku, Haruka!" ucapnya sekali lagi. Haruka melihat Ren dengan tatapan aneh. Bisa-bisanya Ren melakukan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Haruka jongkok di depan Ren yang masih dalam posisi sujud.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur gara-gara kejadian tadi. Makanya aku ke sini." Cerita Ren tanpa mengubah posisinya hingga Haruka menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Dan ada yang harus aku ceritakan padamu.." ujar Ren yang sudah duduk di sebelah Haruka. "Cerita apa?" Haruka membuka telinganya lebar-lebar. Setelah Ren menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya, Hayato pernah bilang padaku. Dia bilang... agar aku menjauhimu..." Ren memulai ceritanya.

"Apa?!"

"Tu-tunggu, jangan marah dulu. Bukan dia yang salah, tapi aku yang salah... Aku malah mendekatimu, menciummu... Makanya, sebelum hubungan kita ini jadi terlalu jauh, aku mohon. Kamu jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku ini playboy. Aku mengakuinya memang. Jadi, aku ingin kamu bahagia, bukan aku sakiti..." belum selesai Ren bercerita, PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Ren.

"Kamu keterlaluan!" Haruka menangis setelah menampar Ren. Pipi kanan Ren merah sekarang.

"Jangan nangis, Haruka! Aku tau aku salah. Makanya aku bilang sekarang. Daripada setelah kita berhubungan dan kamu tau hal ini, tentu kamu akan lebih sakit hati..." Ren menghapus air mata Haruka yang mengalir di pipi lembut Haruka.

"Aku... Aku nggak akan marah padamu. Tapi aku hanya kecewa karena mempermainkan perasaan perempuan..." kata Haruka sambil sesegukan. "Dan Mengapa Hayato melakukan itu?"

"Hayato mencintaimu, Haruka." jawab Ren dengan serius. Haruka tahu tatapan itu artinya keseriusan.

"Mengapa kamu memberitahuku semuanya, Ren? Bukannya kamu yang sakit hati?" tanya Haruka agak pelan, takut tiba-tiba Ren mengamuk. "Karena aku sayang sama kamu." Jawab Ren sama pelannya dengan suara Haruka.

"Heee?" Haruka membulatkan matanya.

"Iya. Aku sayang padamu. Saat aku menatapmu, aku merasakan ada yang berbeda di dirimu. Kamu polos, tidak seperti cewek-cewek lain. Dan aku sadari, perasaan itu cinta. Aku baru merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya saat aku bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih!" Ren kembali bersujud di depan Haruka.

"Hahahaha... Tak perlu seperti itu, Ren. Kamu ini..." Haruka memukul lengan Ren. Seketika itu juga, mereka berdua tertawa bersama, memecah kesunyian malam hari..

Karena hari sudah beranjak pagi, Ren pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan lega. Begitu juga Haruka yang juga merasa lega mendengar cerita Ren. Ia senang karena Ren berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi dan akan benar-benar mencintai pasangannya kelak.

Matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Sinarnya memancar mencerahkan kota Tokyo. Setelah mencuri waktu tidur, Haruka bangun dengan perasaan senang dan segar kembali.

"Aaahh... Senangnya.." Haruka segera menuju dapur dan sarapan bersama. Haruka menghampiri meja makan dengan wajah ceria. Mama dan papa menatapnya heran.

"Hm? Mengapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Haruka memperhatikan tubuhnya, kalau saja ada yang salah sehingga menerima tatapan aneh dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kemarin kamu cemberut, sekarang udah senyum-senyum. Aneh..." kata papa. Mama mengangguk tanda setuju dengan papa.

"Ah, ada deh pokoknya..." kata Haruka mengedipkan matanya dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Perasaannya saat ini adalah ingin bertemu dengan Hayato. Tak sabar ia ingin melihat wajah Hayato. Setelah sarapan, ia mandi dan ganti seragam sekolah. Di depan rumahnya, tak nampak Hayato. Biasanya Hayato menunggunya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. "Tak apa. Pasti dia berangkat duluan.." gumam Haruka. cepat-cepat ia pergi ke sekolah dan ingin bertemu Hayato.

Sesampainya di kelasnya, ia mencari Hayato dan rupanya Hayato sudah tiba di sekolah lebih dulu, seperti yang Haruka duga.

"Pagiii..." Haruka menegur Hayato terlebih dahulu.

"Pa-pagi..." jawab Hayato yang tampak terkejut saat Haruka menegurnya.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" kata Hayato yang saat itu juga segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggandeng Haruka. Langkah kaki Hayato yang cepat membuat Haruka kewalahan. Hayato membawanya ke atap sekolah.

"Buat apa kita ke sini, Hayato?" tanya Haruka yang cukup kelelahan setelah berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Hayato yang cukup cepat. Setibanya di atap sekolah, Hayato diam sejenak.

"Dengar! Aku minta maaf atas kejadian di taman bermain itu. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku!" Hayato menundukkan kepalanya, persis seperti yang dilakukan Ren kemarin malam. "Maaf karena selama ini... Aku nggak jujur sama kamu..." sambungnya penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, kamu nggak usah seperti itu.." ucap Haruka lembut sambil mengusap rambut Hayato.

"He?"

"Iya." Jawab Haruka tersenyum. Begitu Hayato menegakkan kepalanya, Haruka segera memeluknya.

"Aku juga suka kok sama kamu..." kata Haruka yang memeluk Hayato itu.

"Haaaaaaaaa..?! Ka-kamu.."

"Aku tau semuanya gara-gara Ren!" ujar Haruka sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ren? Aargh~ Dia beritahu semuanya..." gumam Hayato. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Berkat Ren, cinta Hayato selama ini terbalaskan. Dan Haruka menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Ren yang bersembunyi di balik pintu tersenyum. Walaupun ia menyukai Haruka, tapi alangkah baiknya jika Haruka bersama Hayato karena Hayato cocok dengan Haruka dan mengenalnya dengan baik.

Bel masuk sekolah berdering nyaring. Haruka dan Hayato menuju ke kelas mereka. Kali ini mereka berjalan beriringan bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai pasangan yang akhirnya menyadari perasaan mereka sendiri, tanpa menutup-nutupinya. Cinta mereka pun berjalan dengan mulus dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Love is so sweet..


End file.
